prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Halloween Night Coord
(ハロウィンナイト) is a Lovely-type coord that is Sweet Honey. It appeared in episode 81 worn by Maria Kanamori and Ruu Asuka. It resembles the Halloween Night Purple Coord, Halloween Night Colorful Coord and the Halloween Night Green Coord. User Appearance Tops A white top with a band of pastel indigo going down the middle that has diagonal crossing chartreuse lines adorned by tiny pearls. This is lined by chartreuse frills, and around the bottom is a chartreuse band with black bat wings sticking out of the back, followed by ruffled pastel indigo and hot pink fabric with white spiderweb pattern and black lining. A fluffy pale pink band sticks out beneath this, and covering the chest is black and white pointed spiderweb fabric. Wrapped around the left shoulder is chartreuse, pastel indigo, pale pink, and orange striped fabric. Puffy, ruffled orange and black sleeves worn beneath the shoulder are bound by a chartreuse band on top and a pointed cuff, coming in black for one arm and white for the other. Connected to this is an alternate colored glove with a portion of the wrist cut out and lined by frills of orange for the right arm and pastel indigo for the left. Both gloves have a diamond pattern pattern going down the middle with two bow charm bracelets composed of the tops various colors on each wrist. A white scalloped neck piece is included with strips of fabric and a singular piece hanging from the middle beneath a ghost connected to a hot pink band. Skirt A ruffled tutu made from four pieces of fabric with orange and chartreuse alternate lining around the bottom. The fabrics come in white, pastel indigo, pale pink, and hot pink. Sewn over hot pink are yellow strips, while pastel indigo has chartreuse, each adorned by pearls. Sewn around the skirt are various white, black, and pale pink dotted candies and a ghost holding candy. The waistband is black with an orange frilly trim, and sticking out from the bottom is a fluffy black layer of fabric covered in pearls. Shoes Boots matching the top with a black toe and heel. The orange sole is a partial platform, and the heel is tipped in chartreuse. The ruffled cuff comes in orange, chartreuse, and pale pink, and included are a pair of black stockings with pointed lining around the top and a stitched pattern going up the side. On the left leg below the knee are pastel indigo and chartreuse curly ribbons held by a ghost carrying a large candy. Accessory An orange, pastel indigo, and chartreuse bow with a black center and a ghost behind it. On the side are curled ribbons of black, white, and pale pink. Game is a Lovely Super Rare Coord that is Sweet Honey. It first appeared in the Jewel Vol. 4 Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Fc_mirai.png EFrepKcU4AEon0p.jpg Anime Screenshots Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Lovely Coord Category:Super Rare Coord Category:Sweet Honey Category:Jewel Vol. 4 Category:Anime Coord Category:Anime Category:Maria Coord Category:Ruu Coord